


Amputation

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Peter Parker Friendship, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Smol Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Spooktober 2020 Day 12
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker
Series: Spooktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700
Kudos: 15





	Amputation

"Mr. Barnes, do you miss your real arm?"

"Sometimes, kid, why?"

"I've noticed that you rub your shoulder a lot."

"Hmm. I didn't realize- It just aches sometimes."

"If you want I could take a look at your arm?"

Tony spoke up, "Yea Icicle, the Kid is pretty smart."

"I'll think about it, thanks kid."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Peter and Bucky interacting and Tony with his nicknames.
> 
> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Wattpad-where I post original content-and Fanfiction.net and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
